Can't Lose You
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: Haley's close call with Foyet made Hotch start thinking.What if one month could change things between them? So, Hotch decided to ask Haley to give him one month to make her fall back in love with him, can he do it? If he doesn't, will he let her go? I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. AU. Most Hotch/Haley romance and friendship, but the whole team is in this story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I mostly write fics on NCIS, but I'm going to try a Criminal Minds fanfic.**

**This was promted by an RP I'm in, along with previous shows of Criminal Minds I have been watching, I was watching the episodes prior to, and after the episode '100' and I can't get three thoughts about it out of my head 'What if Hotch was able to save Haley?' 'What if Hotch asks her to re-think the divorce?' and 'What if I put my own little spin to there story, make it interesting, and post it on ?' Also, I have only been watching Criminal Minds for about two years now, so I am fairly new to the Criminal Minds world, so if I make mistakes on the timeline, or make a character seem a little AU at times, please just be nice and pm me about it or even leave a review, but like I said, please be nice about it. I like critisizum, as long as it isn't worded meanly. Also, I haven't seen every single episode yet, but I am working on it.**

**Anyway, I was rambling, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Summery: What happens when Hotch challenges Haley to let him try and make her fall back in love with him? A lot of drama. Mostly centered around Hotch and Haley, but has the whole team in it, and some past team members...SET AROUND THE TIME WHEN HALEY WAS KILLED EXCEPT HOTCH SAVES HER! VERY AU (sorry if that upsets anyone)**

* * *

Chapter One

Hotch sat in his office, upset because Foyet had escaped from prison, he had a bad feeling.

The team had all gone home, and the office was dark, it was a little past 10 in the evening. The office was dark, as was most of the BAU, there was a sole desk lamp on. The small amount of light shown through the thin blinds that were drawn to keep Hotch's office reculse in a sense. Hotch frowned some as he stood up, and walked out of his office, he was wondering who left there desk lamp on. He walked over to the desk, it was Derek Morgan's desk, he frowned deeper as he shut off the desk lamp and decided to go home. Hotch shook his head some, "You're going to your appartment, not home, home is were Haley and Jack is." he said to himself as he walked out of the BAU. He silently rode the elevator to the parking garage and then walked to his car, deep in thought, he knew he had to be careful, Foyet was lose after all, but he kept thinking about the desk lamp. No one else was in the office, he had made sure he was the last one there today. Why would the lamp be on, Hotch was sure Morgan shut it off, he knew Derek, and knew he always shut his desk lamp off. The it came to him. _Foyet had been in the office, he was playing with Hotch like the sadistic bastards like Foyet do. _Right then Hotch knew where he had to go, and what he had to do.

Go home. The home where Haley and Jack are. Unprotected. Hotch had to get there fast, he knew Foyet would kill them.

Hotch ran to his car and drove home quickly, on his way his phone rang, he answered it, hoping it was one of the team.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered

"Aaron, its Haley." Haley said, Hotch breathed a small sigh of relieve. He knew she was alive, but didn't know if she was safe. He needed to get a hold of the team, but didn't want to get off the line with Haley in case Foyet got there first, he needed to know she was alive.

"Haley, listen to me, you and Jack are in danger." Hotch said, his voice slightly paniced

"What? The Marshal said-" Haley started

"He isn't a Marshal, Haley, you need to get somewhere safe with Jack." Hotch said

Haley glanced at Foyet, who was posing as a U.S. Marshal, "Are you sure?" she asked Hotch quietly

"As sure as I can be." Hotch said, "I'm on my way, just stay on the line with me and go somewhere safe in the house."

Haley bit her lip some

"Haley, you there?" Hotch asked into the phone, worried that something happened

"Yeah, I'm here." Haley said

Hotch breathed out a sigh of relieve, "Go somewhere safe in the house."

"Okay, I'll call you back in a bit." Haley said, she was on the home phone that wasn't cordless.

Hotch frowned slightly in worry, "alright," he said, though he hated the idea of not knowing if she and Jack were alright.

Haley hung up the phone, and looked behind her at the serial killer posed as a U.S. Marshal, "would you like something to drink?" she asked, trying to act normal

Foyet looked at her, "who was that on the phone?" he asked

"My soon-to-be ex husband." Haley said, feeling unsure of her plan to offer him something to drink then take Jack somewhere, where could she get to from the kitchen? The basement.

Foyet nods slightly, "water, please."

Haley nods some and goes into the kitchen, Jack followed like she had hoped he would

"Daddy was on the phone?" Jack asked as they walked into the kitchen

After the door from the living room to the kitchen was closed Haley puts a finger to her mouth to tell Jack he needed to be quiet, she then picked him up and quietly hurried to the basement door. She quickly opened the door. It creeked, she cringed some and quickly pulled in shurt behind her and Jack and locked it.

Foyet heard and went into the kitchen and to the door.

Haley hurried down the stairs and hid amongest the stuff in the basement.

Foyet got irritated by the door since it could only be locked and un-locked from the inside.

Hotch drove home as fast as he could without losing controll of the car, he had called Rossi and told him, Rossi said he would be over there as soon as he could and that he would call the team.

Foyet shot the doorknob of the door and made his way down the stairs, "You shouldn't have done that." he said sadisticly, "now you've mad me mad." he started looking for

Haley swallowed hard and held Jack close, she prayed Hotch would get there soon.

Hotch pulled into the drive and got out, leaving the keys in the car, he had his gun drawn and was quickly making his way into the house, he was quiet though.

Foyet was searching the basement for Haley and Jack.

Hotch looked through the living room, then the kitchen; noticing the basement door had been shot and was open; he made his way down the stairs.

Foyet heard Hotch coming down the stairs and hid behind some boxes.

Hotch paused slightly at the bottem of the stairs, looking around, his gun still drawn. He knew Foyet was still in the house, but he didn't know if Haley and Jack were alive or not, but he hoped and prayed the were.

Foyet came out from his hiding spot, coming up behind Hotch, gun lowered slightly.

Hotch turned quickly after seeing Foyet's reflection in a dusty mirror, knocking both Foyet's and Hotch's guns across the room.

Foyet and Hotch fought.

Haley didn't hear the fight start, figuring it was Foyet losing his temper while looking for them, she looked at the young boy in her arms. "Jack, listen to me," Haley whispered to Jack.

Jack looked up at his mother, his eyes fearful.

"I need you to crawl in between the boxes to hide," Haley told Jack, pointing to the boxes farest way from the noise, "don't stop untill you reach the wall." she added quietly

Jack nodded sadly and silently.

Haley swallowed hard as she watched her son slowly crawl out of her arms, she gently kissed his forehead and hugged him, then let him do as she told. Haley knew there was a good chance she would die, but she wanted Jack to survive weather she did or not. She sat in the same place, and held her knees to her chest.

Foyet pushed Hotch into a wall, and Hotch returned with a kick to Foyet's stomach, making Foyet fall into a bunch of boxes and hit his head on the mirror; which shattered, rendering him unconscious.

Hotch stood up and handcuffed Foyet to a pipe, for once glad the basement was un-furnished.

Haley had heard the mirror shatter, she hoped it was because Hotch had gotten there.

"Haley, Jack?" Hotch called, his voice slightly hoarse, he knew Foyet would have only come to the basement if he was following them.

"Aaron?" Haley asked only loud enough to be heard.

Hotch moved towards the sound, and when he got to her, he knelt next to Haley.

Haley smiled a small smile, she was glad to see Hotch, "Jack's hiding behind those boxes." she pointed to the boxes, "he's okay."

"Are you?" Hotch asked, his voice soft.

Haley nodded some, "I'm just a little shaken up."

Jack ran over and hugged both his parents.

Haley hugged Jack and Hotch.

Hotch was suprized by Haley hugging him, but hugged her and Jack back.

The team showed up.

"Hotch!" Derek Morgan called into the house

"Downstairs." Hotch called

Morgan came downstairs, followed by Prentiss and Rossi.

Hotch stood up, holding Jack, and held his hand out to Haley to help her up.

Haley smiled softly, took Hotch's hand, and stood up.

Within Twenty Minutes

Haley and Hotch were sitting in the back of an ambulance, looking out at the team and the red and blue lights that were lighting the now dark night sky.

Jack was with Reid, talking.

There was an awkward silence between Hotch and Haley.

"I was scared I was going to lose you and Jack." Hotch said quietly and softly

Haley looked at him, she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Hotch added quietly, looking Haley in the eyes

"For what?" Haley asked softly

Hotch sighed some, "If I would've transferred." he started

"Shh..." Haley sushed him softly, "I'm glad you didn't transfer."

Hotch frowned some, "But that's the reason you and Jack were almost killed, and why we got divorced.."

"Hey," Haley said softly, "working at the BAU makes you happy."

"I was happier when I was with you." Hotch said quietly, turning to look forward

"Is that why you still haven't signed the divorce papers?" Haley asked softly

Hotch looks at his lap a moment, "Yeah,"

Haley didn't say anything for a moment.

"One month." Hotch started.

Haley looked at him again, "Huh?"

"Give me one month to make you fall back in love with me, and to make you happy with me again, and if I can't make you happy and love me again, I'll sign the divorce papers." Hotch said, looking at her

"Aaron." Haley started

"Its a month, Haley, please." Hotch said softly

Haley thought a moment, "Alright."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please Leave A Review!


	2. Chapter 2, Day 1

**A/N: If you're reading this, you must've read chapter one, and hopefully, you liked chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter Two, Day One.

Haley was hoping that when she woke this morning, she would be home, and would relize that last night was just an awful dream with a somewhat happy ending. But, that isn't what happened. Insted of waking up in her bed at home, she woke up in an extra bedroom in Hotch's appartment. She walked out to the kitchen, wearing a pair of his sweatpants and one of his shirts, and found Hotch making breakfast, and Jack sitting at the table.

"What time is it?" Haley asked, becoming fully aware of her headach.

Hotch turned and smiled softly at Haley, "A little after nine."

Haley nods some, rubbing her forehead.

Hotch frowned slightly, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headach." Haley said quietly

Hotch nods some, "Do you want any asprin?"

"Please." Haley said her voice still quiet

Hotch got the bottle of asprin from the cabnit, and gives her two asprin.

"If its after nine, why aren't you at work?" Haley asked after she took the asprin

"I want to be here for you and Jack, after what happened last night and all." Hotch said, his voice soft

Haley smiled softly and nods some.

"Mommy, Daddy's makin' pancakes." Jack said, happy

Haley smiled at Jack, "Is he?"

Jack nods

Hotch went back to making pancakes

"And only have of them are burnt." Jack said, smiling

Haley laughed some, "I'm not sure he's made pancakes in a while."

"I haven't for close to six months." Hotch said, watching the five pancakes he was cooking at the time, he glanced at the eight or nine that were burnt and sitting on a plate next to the sink.

Haley followed Hotch's gaze, "Wow. A lot of burnt pancakes."

Hotch chuckled

"Mommy, you gonna eat some pancakes too?" Jack asked

Haley hesitated

"There's plenty." Hotch said softly

"Sure, if they aren't burnt." Haley said, smiling

Spencer Reid was in the breakroom getting his second cup of coffee by the time Morgan got there.

Morgan walked into the breakroom just in time to see Reid add three spoonfulls of sugar, "how many did you add before I got here?" Morgan asked, chuckling as he got his own cup of coffee

"I need the sugar and caffine this morning." Reid said, sounding and looking tired, but in a way, happy.

Morgan frowned some and was about to say something when Prentiss walked in.

"Reid, you look like hell." Emily Prentiss said, shocked because Reid usauly was always put together and looking nice.

"I know," Reid said, adding another spoonfull of sugar to his cup of coffee.

"I think you've got enough sugar in that cup." Morgan said, "it's haft sugar already."

"How many spoonfulls did he add?" Emily asked Morgan

"Four since I've gotten here, who knows how many before I got here." Morgan said with a slight shrugg.

Reid sighed as he carried his cup of coffee out of the breakroom, leaving Emily and Morgan to talk about his coffee and how much sugar he put in it.

Emily frowned slightly, "I wonder what happened that has him...like that." she said, seeing Reid go to his desk and prop his elbows on his desk and hold his head in his hands.

Morgan followed Emily's gaze.

After Breakfast

Jack went to get dressed

Haley started picking up the plates

"I'll get those." Hotch said, going to take the plates.

Haley moved so the plates were just out of his reach, "I've got them." she said, smiling.

Hotch sighed some and smiled, "Okay."

Haley smiled and took the plates, setting them in the sink and rinsing them off.

"You really don't have to do that." Hotch said, his voice soft as he stood next to Haley

"I want to, after all, you are letting Jack and I stay here." Haley started and Hotch gently put a finger to her lips

"Don't," Hotch said softly, "you and Jack are family,"

Haley smiled softly

"I'm dressed." Jack said, coming back into the kitchen, his hair still messy.

Haley turned to face the young boy

Hotch chuckled seeing that Jack's hair was un-combed.

"What about your hair?" Haley asked, a smile finding its way across her face, "How about you go comb it?"

Jack nods, "Okay." he said, and ran off to comb his hair.

Haley smiled and turned back to Hotch, who was still smiling, Haley rolled her eyes slightly.

"What?" Hotch asked, smiling.

Haley shook her head, "nothing." she said as she walked out of the kitchen to see if Jack was combing his hair.

Jack had his hair combed and walked over to Haley, "How do I look now?"

"Very nice." Haley said, smiling, she had noticed long ago that Jack was starting to look a lot like his father.

* * *

**After this chapter, there will be one chapter uploaded daily for 31 days (that's when the month ends in this story)**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3, Day 2

**A/N: I'm not going to make up lame excuses for not updating this, when the truth is, I had writers block…there! I admitted it… *tears in my eyes* *being overly dramatic*…ANYWAY! I AM FINALLY UPDATING THIS! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter three, Day Two

Haley stood by the window, looking out at the dreary, raining day. She held a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, "Yesterday it was so sunny, bright and cheerful and today…" she turned to face Hotch, who was leaning on the table

Hotch nodded, "Nice enough for our picnic." He remembered the picnic they all went on

Haley nodded, "Where's Jack?"

"Sleeping still."

Haley frowned slightly, "What time is it?"

"Not even ten." Hotch said as he looked at his watch, "9:42."

Haley nodded, "Oh…I thought it was later." She covered her mouth as she yawned, hoping since he was looking down, Hotch wouldn't notice the yawn

"You haven't been sleeping properly." Hotch noted, looking up at her with concern in his eyes

Haley smiled a half-hearted smile and shook her head, "No…not really." She admitted in a small, soft voice.

"Because of Foyet." Hotch sighed, "I'm sorry Haley…I should've-"

"Stop." Haley said softly but firmly, "it isn't your fault, how many times have I said that in the past three days?"

Hotch smiled slightly, "I believe its been close to 92…"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Okay, smartass." She turned back to the window

Hotch chuckled and stood up all the way, he walked the short distance between them and gently put his hand on her shoulder, "Haley…"

Haley looked up at him, "Hmmm?"

"You need sleep." Hotch said gently

Haley nodded, "Yeah…but I can't."

"Haley," Hotch sighed

"No…I've tired, I've layed down and closed my eyes and waited…even being incredibly tired I can't sleep." Haley said, she was speaking quietly, like there was a baby or small child in the same room as them.

Hotch thought a moment, "Want to watch a movie? Maybe you can fall asleep on the couch."

Haley seemed hesitant at the offer

"If you don't want to…"

"No, I want to…only if you'll actually watch the movie with me." Haley said softly, sometime while talking they had gotten a bit closer and now Haley's hand was on his chest.

Hotch smiled and nodded, "You pick the movie."

"You never want to watch movies I pick." Haley smiled

"That's because there too…too action packed." Hotch said, chuckling, "when I'm home I don't want anything similar to work."

Haley smiled

"We could watch Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico." Jack offered, looking at his parents, smiling wide.

Haley and Hotch both looked at Jack, then Haley looked at Hotch, "Why not?"

Hotch nodded, "Okay." He goes over and picks Jack up

Haley walked over to them, smiling.

Hotch carried Jack to the sofa and set him down on it, he took the movie out of his son's hands and opened the case as he walked over to the TV and DVD player

Haley sat down and carefully hugged her son

Jack smiled as he waited for the movie to start, he hugged Haley back and sat on her left leg.

Haley gently stroked Jack's hair and kissed his head, waiting for Hotch to come sit with them.

Hotch walked over with the remote to the DVD Player and pressed 'PLAY' on the remote.

Haley carefully slide closer to Hotch, with Jack still sitting on her leg.

Hotch smiled and put his arm around Haley.

Haley smiled and rested her head on Hotch's shoulder, feeling safe and happy, and why shouldn't she? She had her two boys with her.

That's how the Hotchner family spent the second (very rainy) day since Foyet tried killing Haley and Jack. They watched four Scooby-Doo movies together

* * *

**I cant tell you how many times I've written and re-written this…about seven or eight times, I think…and this is the first I've been even somewhat happy with it.**

**Please Review! Even if its to 'yell' at me for not updating sooner**


End file.
